Bat Mitzvah
by a.l.russo
Summary: Elliot gets an undercover case, and Olivia plays his wife. Elliot drags Olivia to the sevice and reception, and the DJ plays one last song... nothing but good 'ol E/O fluff to brighten the day! R&R! Oneshot!


"Liv?" Asked Elliot, his voice echoing from the emptiness of the precinct.

"Yeah?" Olivia responded, still looking through her files.

"Um," he started, and walked over to Olivia.

Olivia looked up, and smiled. "Yes?"

"Cragen's putting me on an undercover case, and I need a wife…" He looked up, slyly.

Olivia smiled. "Sure!" Her smile then slowly turned into a skeptical smirk. "What's the catch?" She crossed her arms.

Elliot sighed. "We're Jewish, and we need to attend a Bat Mitzvah."

Olivia moaned. "Do you even know how long those things are?" She plopped her files onto her desk,

Elliot opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. "Two and a half hours." Olivia answered.

Elliot moaned. "How do you know this? I thought you were a Deist."

Olivia nodded. "I am. Alec told me. She's Jewish, believe it or not."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know she was religious." He muttered.

"Neither did I. Now," Olivia tugged on the collar of Elliot's suit. "Do you have anything in dark blue?" She, involuntarily, pulled in closer to Elliot,

Elliot chuckled. "The service is at eleven. And yes, we have to appear at the reception."

Olivia was running around her apartment like a madwoman, trying to get everything together. They had just finished the service (Many times they were holding the book backwards, and they would usually just mumble the Jewish characters), and had an hour before the reception started. Elliot would be picking her up.

Elliot had pulled off his look quite nicely. Dark blue suit, nice cologne… even his tie was nice, which was a miracle to Olivia.

Olivia had worn a black summer dress, and black flats. She had put very little make-up, but she had caught Elliot ogling at her all the same.

A timid knock--well, timid for Elliot—was heard on Olivia's door. "Coming," Olivia called softly. She opened the door, revealing a smiling Elliot. Olivia couldn't help but to smile back. "Hey,"

"Hello," he said back. "Ready?" He held out his arm.

Olivia happily took it, and closed the door behind her. They walked down the stairs, both enjoying each other's company. Then suddenly, Olivia's heel caught on the end of her dress, and she began to trip.

"Liv!" Elliot exclaimed, and he caught her by wrapping his arms around her. He then lost his balance, and leaned against the wall, as he still held Olivia. Their lips were only about two and a half inches from touching each other. Their eyes searched each other's for a moment, both wondering if they could ever be closer than the position they were.

"Uh," Olivia softly muttered, darting from Elliot's eyes to his lips. "Thanks," Elliot quickly nodded, and Olivia continued to climb down the stairs with him. They linked arms again once they were outside.

Elliot and Olivia—their undercover name, Greg and Emily—were seated next to another Jewish couple from Wisconsin.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Asked the wife, whose name was Peggy.

Olivia placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Oh, for about ten years." Elliot smiled, and grabbed Olivia's hand. "You?" Olivia asked Peggy.

As Peggy droned on and on about how she and her husband met, Olivia could only focus on Elliot's hand, whose fingers were rubbing against her wrist. Olivia knew it was only to look real, but Olivia just enjoyed the moment, because she knew it was all of the realness it was going to get.

"Alright, adults, I ask you that if you're here with a couple, to come onto the dance floor." The DJ called, and the lights dimmed.

Elliot looked at Olivia, debating silently whether or not they should go. "Why not? You guys have been married for ten years!" Peggy said, interrupting them.

Elliot looked at Olivia, noticing a gleam in her eyes. "You want to?" He asked softly.

Olivia smiled. "Sure," She replied in the same tone.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand. He led her out onto the scuffed up dance floor, his grip never loosening. Olivia's heart raced, pounding in her ears. Elliot wrapped her in his arms like all of the other couples. "Now," the DJ continued, "Before we start the song, I want you all to say to your loved-one that you love them."

Elliot looked at Olivia, and Olivia searched deeply into Elliot's eyes. "I love you," they both said softly. Olivia knew that she said this by force, but she actually meant it.

The song began, and they both danced. Olivia made a drastic move, by gently pushing herself against Elliot, so she can rest her head on his shoulder. She knew that it would look right, but it gave her an excuse to be as close to him as possible. Elliot slowly wrapped his arms around Olivia, and they swayed back and forth.

Olivia didn't really hear the song that was being played, until the end of it came around:

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,

Lucky that I've been where I have been,

Lucky to be coming home again.

Lucky we're in love in every way,

Lucky that we've stayed where we have stayed,

Lucky to be coming home someday.

As the song began to reach its final notes and Olivia had listened to the lyrics, she slowly lifted her head up from Elliot's shoulder. She gazed at him, memorizing and studying every single detail and line of his face. She then found her lips being pulled to his; a movement that she wasn't controlling. Before her lips brushed against his, she noticed that Elliot's eyes were filled with pure bliss and happiness, which was why she didn't listen to her morals and pull back.

Their lips brushed softly, both cautious and tenuous about the new—but highly enjoyable—situation they were about to enter. Then Elliot did something that shocked Olivia the most; he was the one to fully press his lips to hers.

Once in a full embrace, Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, which was broad and muscle-toned. His skin was smooth, and was a nice texture to Olivia's fingertips. Elliot enclosed his arms around Olivia's back, as if he were hugging her at the same time. It was in that moment that Olivia knew that they would both by lying heavily if they said that they didn't want this.

When the song was over, Elliot and Olivia pulled back from their embrace, Elliot stared at Olivia, whose face was a mixture of calmness, and pure joy. Elliot cupped his hand on Olivia's cheek, and Olivia leaned against it, her eyes closed.

When Olivia opened them again, she was no longer on the dance floor at a Bat Mitzvah, she was in her apartment, still being held by Elliot. She had just tripped, and he had just caught her.

Olivia looked at the position she and Elliot were in. She then looked back up at Elliot, as she shook her head. "I'm always here to lose my balance with you." She said, making fun of herself.

Elliot sighed softly, and gave Olivia his coy smile that always made her heart melt. "And I'm always here to catch you,"


End file.
